Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know
If you wish to submit a fact for the Did you know template, please add it to the top of the following list. All submitted facts will be considered for the template when it is next updated by Christophee. New facts for consideration New facts go at the top of the list. All information contributed here must be verified. Please make sure that the fact is not already included on the list. Thank you. *...that every time any incarnation of Hammerhead appeared in anything, it lost in the second round of the heats? *...that of the 8 robots in New Blood to have competed in Series 6, 3 of them were in the same heat as eventual champions Tornado. *...that Sir Killalot was involved in every battle in Heat B Series 5 with Sgt Bash not involved once; Sir Killalot was also involved in every battle in Heat C Series 6, but Matilda, Growler, and Dead Metal weren't involved at all? *...that Mr Psycho and Growler were never involved as House robots in a Grand Final? *...that Atomic only ever lost to a Grand Finalist, and in both of its unseeded appearances, it lost to the eventual Grand Champion? *...that Colossus, Cedric Slammer and Mega Hurts, who fought Firestorm in a first round melee in the Sixth Wars, all came from Preston, in Lancashire? *...that despite the prescence of Sergeant Bash in both of its matches, its wooden armour, and calls from fans for it to be burnt, Brutus Maximus never was set ablaze? *...that three UK Grand Champions - Roadblock, Panic Attack and Razer - all scored the highest pinball scores in their respective competitions? *...that every heavyweight robot bought after Robot Wars by Team Cylon, (Hydra, S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Wheely Big Cheese), has been defeated by Dominator 2 in either Series 5 or 6 of Robot Wars? *...that all of the grand finalists of Series 5 were pitted twice during the competition? *...That both robots of Team Demon, Kliptonite and Diabolus, faced Major Tom, another robot from the Isle of Sheppey, in their only battle? *...that Shredder and S3 were in the same heat in Series 5 and 6? *...that all of the heat semi-finalists from Heat B of Series 4 either won an award or a competition? *...that Combat Ant was the first robot to throw another out with a flywheel, and was the only non-heavyweight to do so? *...that Slicer is the only reigning Grand Champion not to attempt to retain its title in any war? *...that Kat 3, Barber-Ous and a robot from Team Monad were in the same heats of Series 5 and 6? *...that Fiona Ryland of the Terminal Ferocity team designed the tracks for Plunderbird? *...that every battle from Series 4 that Dominator 2 fought in featured a seeded previous semi-finalist? *...that of all the Grand Finalists in the UK series, only the T.R.A.C.I.E. team failed to qualify for or enter any other series, including Robot Wars Extreme? *...that of all 96 robots in the fourth wars, only Razer, Bigger Brother, Firestorm, Diotoir, Reactor 2, Rick, Kat 3, Prizephita Mach 2, Clawed Hopper and Destruct-A-Bubble performed better in Series 5? *... that only the Grand Finals of Series 2 and 3 did not go to a judges' decision? *...that in the Semi-Finals of Series 5 and Series 6, Razer defeated the robot that had just defeated Wild Thing in the losers melee in the second round? *...that the winner and runner-up of German Robot Wars, Black Hole and Tsunami, actually fought in the first round of the series? *...that Leighbot was captained by a man named Robin Williams? *...that Series 2 was the only UK series to feature a third place playoff in which both robots were still fully functional? *...that Mammoth faced a robot from Team Typhoon in 3 out of the 4 battles it fought in? *...that Panic Attack was the only reigning UK champion never to make a Grand Final again? *...that Team Cold Fusion is technically the only team to have entered both Series 1 and 7, despite having completely different team members and completely different robots? *...that Razer, Milly-Ann Bug and Team Cold Fusion were in the same heat in Series 2 and 4? *...that the heat semi-finalists from Heat M of Series 3 all reached at least 2 series semi-finals? *...that Cerberus and Diotoir have astonishing similarities; both encountered huge amounts of misfortune regarding weapons, made the heat final of Series 3, fought in the First World Championship representing a foreign country, returned as a seed for Series 4 but was easily defeated by a flipper, fought in a Tag Team in Extreme 1, and made a one-off appearance in Extreme 2 which it lost quite easily? *...that Bamm Bamm and Lizzard were the only robots to reach both Grand Finals of Dutch Robot Wars, but neither of them won their heat on both occasions having each received a "wildcard" in one of the series? *...that robots from Team Oblivion always lost to a seeded machine in the main series? *...that each time Behemoth achieved an Out of the Arena flip, it was thrown out in the same Series? *...that Storm 2 was the only robot to throw another out of the arena without the use of a moving weapon? *...that 7 out of the 12 robots from the Extreme Series 2 Tag Team Terror that fought in Series 7 reached at least a heat final? * ...that Chaos 2 and Pussycat are the only two competitor robots to have appeared as playable robots in every Robot Wars video game? *...that had Anarchy defeated Tornado in Series 6, it would have fought Hypno-Disc in a rematch from Series 3, and if it had won, it would have fought Dominator 2 in a grudge match from Series 4? *...that Gravedigger and Darke Destroyer were in the same heat in Series 3 and 4, and both lost to Kronic the Wedgehog in Series 4? *...that the final four in the Extreme Series 2 Annihilator all lost in the first round of Series 6? *...that despite the huge success, Razer is one of the worst performing semi-finalists, only reaching the semi-finals twice out of five attempts? *...that Invertabrat and Darke Destroyer 2 returned to Series 4 unseeded, despite making the heat final of the previous war and despite robots who performed poorer than they receiving seedings? *...that X-Terminator lost both its Tag Team Terrors due to its partner breaking down, and Mega Morg/Mini Morg broke down in both Tag Teams? *...that despite fighting in four UK Championships, Aggrobot never fought a seeded robot? *...that out of all the Series Semi-Finalists in the Fourth Wars, only Firestorm and Steg 2 have never been in an annihilator or mayhem qualifier? *...that 8 out of the 14 robots to flip a robot out of the arena on more than one occasion have been flipped out themselves? *...that Hydra, Barber-Ous, Shredder and Supernova all lost in the first round of Series 5 to a seed, made the heat final of Series 6, and lost in the first round of Series 7, before fighting in a side competition at the end? *...that Jonathan Pearce and The Hassocks Hog team live in two neighbouring villages? Previous fun facts Category:Featured Content